Miracles Hapen
by Minna Delacroix
Summary: Kizuna&Heydo... A strange relation ship...
1. Default Chapter

If there are mistakes, I'm sorry. It's my first fanfic, and some characters may be very different. I hope you try to understand the difference in the names because I'm Portuguese and the names are a bit different. Kizuna is Kizna, and Heydo is Hiead. I think that is the only difference. I think that the story is a bit strange but please review and tell me something.  
  
Chapter one: The beginning  
  
Kizuna's POV  
  
I am so bored... It looks like the morning is going to take forever. Azuma is talking about the Ingrids and their pilots, but I'm not whit attention. My head is in the other side of the classroom. His name is Heydo. His beautiful, with is silver hair and crimson eyes. The ones who know me don't know that my thoughts are always around of that boy. He is so cold, the opposite of me, because, like I herd someone say I'm "like a light breeze in a hot summer afternoon".  
  
– Candidate #88! Make you partner pay attention! – Azuma screams.  
  
I jump in my seat and look back to the screen where there was a picture of Ernn Laties and its pilot, Teela Zain Elmes. I take a look and sigh. I bet Teela is going to be the only woman in the whole history to pilot a Goddess. I pass a hand trough my hair and in my cat like ears.  
  
– Why aren't you with attention? – asked Ikhny by my side.  
  
I look at her. Ikhny is a fragile girl, with big glasses in front of her eyes, which are the same color of her hair, brown. She's whit her eyes in the screen but she's smiling, so I know she's talking to me. She doesn't smiles do anybody else 'cause she's to shy to smile to anyone.  
  
– We talk outside – I whisper to her.  
  
She nods. Zero look at us with his baby blue eyes. He's curious and I smile at him. He shook his head confuse and look again to the screen, tough he is almost sleeping, as usual.  
  
Heydo's POV  
  
The class has finally ended. I hate classes, especially when Azuma makes me sit by Zero's side. He doesn't shut up or he almost sleeps, snoring into my ear. I have punched him a lot of times in this class but he acts like if it doesn't care. I really hate him. Oh no! Alecto is coming. What is she going to ask now? I walk without even hearing what she asks.  
  
– Aren't you going to answer her, you dumb ass? – I herd Kizuna scream.  
  
I look back and I see the cat girl looking at me whit her arms crossed. She has that look that I love in her. She is so... Heydo Gner, in WHAT THE HELL are you thinking? She is so weak as Alecto, or worst.  
  
– Have you heard what I said, you moron? – she continues.  
  
– I don't care whit what you say, cat girl! – I shoot.  
  
Now I've made her get mad. She walks near to me and I look whit a passionate air to her face. She's angry, but she's more beautiful that way.  
  
– Kizuna, let him alone – say Alecto.  
  
I look at her furious. After Zero, she is the one that I hate most. She is so weak that I can't look at her on the face. Her eyes tremble only for looking at me. It makes me feel good. But Kizuna... she's different. She isn't afraid of me and that captivates me.  
  
– All right, Ikhny – says Kizuna. – You going to pay for it, you faggot – she whispers to me.  
  
I smile. I love hear she whispering. Everyone in the corridor thing that the smile was a swear of death, but Kizuna just starts walking to the cafeteria. She's not afraid of me... but I'm afraid of her. What is this heat that I feel in my chest? I start walking to the observatory. I hear Zero screaming:  
  
– Heydo, aren't you coming to eat?  
  
I ignore him. I just want to be alone for a while. I just want to think and take the cat girl from my head and, I think, from my heart.  
  
Ikhny's POV  
  
I looked back trying to see Heydo, but he had already disappeared. Maybe he was in the observatory alone, like he liked to be. I decided not to bother him. After all, Kizuna was going to tease me if I'd run after him just next of what he did to me. I sigh.  
  
The cafeteria was full, as usual. Zero started moaning whit hungry, because the line was huge. Kizuna was getting mad so I just told Zero to be a bit patience, because it wasn't going to take long. Whit I talking to him, we got to the balcony in no time. The food was not very good, it never was good, but, one minute after we seat Zero had almost finished is full plate. Kizuna and I looked at each other and keep eating slowly, and, when Zero finished we were in the middle.  
  
– C'mon! Hurry! – asked Zero.  
  
– Zero. Shut up! – groaned Kizuna.  
  
– We have the whole afternoon free! I want to do something! – begged Zero.  
  
– Go talk with Cley and Saki. They must have an idea – I suggested.  
  
– Great! – shoot Zero.  
  
He runs off the cafeteria. Kizuna and I smile to each other.  
  
Zero's POV  
  
It didn't take long to find Saki and Cley. They were in the computer area, as usual. I asked if they had any ideas but they just said no. Saki said me to go look for Wreca, and they were going to the cafeteria. I'm looking for Wreca but she is a bit difficult to find. Here she is! In the relaxing room, with Roose.  
  
– Hey, Wreca! Saki told me that you should have some idea for what were going to do this afternoon.  
  
Wreca smiled at me and told me to go pick up the rest and meet her in the observatory. I run to the cafeteria and find out that they finally had finished eating. We all go to the observatory.  
  
– In what is Wreca thinking? – asks Kizuna a bit suspicious.  
  
– Some crazy thing – answers Saki.  
  
Heydo's POV  
  
The stars are so beautiful. She's beautiful, more then the stars. I take this toughs of my head. I can't think of her. I'm different of her. She would never love me. I'm a monster, an animal... I hear the noise of footsteps and Kizuna, Zero, Alecto, that stupid of Wreca, Cley, Saki, Tukasa Yamagy and that gay of Roose come in into the observatory.  
  
– Oh, hi Heydo, sir – says Alecto.  
  
The rest of the gang just look at me and sits in a circle. Wreca as a bottle on her hand and she smiles.  
  
– Lets play, truth or dare – she says.  
  
– Whit a bottle? – asks Kizuna.  
  
– Yes. Let's see. I turn the bottle. – she turns the bottle. It stops at Zero. – Now, Zero, truth or dare.  
  
– Truth.  
  
– Do you love Kizuna?  
  
Zero is blushing and my heart starts beating fast.  
  
– No – he answers and my heart is calming down.  
  
Zero turns the bottle and it stops at Cley.  
  
– So Cley, truth or dare.  
  
– Dare.  
  
– I dare you to go there and say to Heydo that is a jackass.  
  
For everyone's surprise Cley is getting up and he is close to me.  
  
– Heydo, you're a jackass.  
  
Everybody starts laughing and I don't know what to do. I'm too shocked to answer. Cley is a nerdy...  
  
– Well, Wreca, truth or dare?  
  
– Hum... dare.  
  
– I dare you to kiss Zero for five minutes.  
  
Wreca get up and kiss Zero. She sits again and turns the bottle that stops in Ikhny. Wreca smiles.  
  
– Truth or dare?  
  
– Truth. – Hum... Ikhny, do you ever said anyone that you loved him?  
  
Ikhny thinks a little time and I'm surprised. Why is she thinking? Is a thing that you don't forget that easy, isn't it?  
  
– Yeh – she answers.  
  
She turns the bottle that stops at Wreca again.  
  
– That's not fair – say Zero.  
  
– Dare – says Wreca before Ikhny asks.  
  
– I dare you to kiss Roose.  
  
– I'm going to kill you Ikhny.  
  
She kisses Roose and turns the bottle very fast. The bottle stops at Kizuna. Wreca make a big smile.  
  
– Truth or dare Kizuna?  
  
– Hum... truth.  
  
– Who do you love?  
  
Kizuna's POV  
  
My heart starts beating fast. It's only a game but it is truth or dare and I can't lie. In a whisper I say, very fast:  
  
– IloveHeydoGner.  
  
– What? I didn't understand – says Wreca.  
  
– I love – everyone is looking at me, even Heydo. – I love...  
  
– Shoot girl!  
  
– I love Heydo Gner – I say.  
  
Everyone was in shock, and Heydo was looking at me with a I-don't-believe- it face. But, suddenly, everyone starts laughing. I get up and I'm in the elevator. Of my eyes tears are falling and I tremble. I get in my room and lock the door. I stay there don't knowing what to do.  
  
– Kizuna. – says a voice.  
  
I open the door and I see Heydo.  
  
– What are you doing here, you jackass? Ikhny isn't here.  
  
– I know, Kizuna – it is the first time I hear him call me Kizuna. – Look... about that in the observatory...  
  
– I was...  
  
Suddenly I just feel his lips against mines. I'm too surprised to answer but I start kissing him back. I see Azuma. I pull Heydo in the room and hide him in the bathroom. Azuma open the door and come in.  
  
– Where is your partner? – he asks me.  
  
– I think in the observatory whit the others, sir – I answer.  
  
– Ok – he leaves the room.  
  
Heydo's POV  
  
The bathroom door is open and I see Kizuna staring at me. Before I could say anything she kisses me. She stops and starts to put butterfly kisses in my neck and chest that is uncover by the uniforms t-shirt. I sit her in the sink and without noticing I put my hands under her t-shirt. Her skin is hot against my cold hands but she only growls in pleasure. I take her coat of G.O.A. and she takes my t-shirt.  
  
– Kizuna, I think we shouldn't.  
  
She stops kissing me and look into my eyes.  
  
– You're right.  
  
She grabs my hand and makes me lie on the bed. She lies by my side and puts her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and pull her closer to me. She passes her finger in my muscles.  
  
– Heydo, do you think that we should let someone knows about this? – she asks me.  
  
– What?  
  
– Well, our reputation would be spoiled, you know. I love you... but...  
  
– Kizuna, I love you too. And I agree. I don't want that everybody in G.O.A. knows about this.  
  
I kiss her shutting every sound whit my lips. There's a bang in the door. She jumps and opens the communication door whit Wreca and Tukasa's room. She pulls me inside giving me my t-shirt after a kiss goodbye.  
  
– Today, is the observatory, thirty minutes before lights off – she says. The door is closed on my face.  
  
Saki's POV  
  
Zero scratch his head banging in mine, Ikhny and Kizuna's door room again. Kizuna opens the door finally and look at us. Everyone who was in the observatory playing truth or dare was there.  
  
– Why did you run? – asks Zero.  
  
– 'Cause Heydo looked at me in a scary way – answers Kizuna.  
  
– I don't believe in you – I say. – You're never afraid of Heydo.  
  
– You say that because you didn't see the look in his face! – Kizuna almost yells.  
  
– C'mon guys! I'm starving! Let's take a snack.  
  
Everybody look's at Zero.  
  
– Zero is so early! – says Cley.  
  
– I know but I'm hungry.  
  
– Ok, let's go.  
  
Ikhny's POV  
  
I grab Kizuna's arm and we two stay back. I look at her. Her eyes are glowing in some strange joy. I know that she wasn't lying on truth or dare. Kizuna takes always the things serious, sometime too serious.  
  
– Kizuna, what happened in our room?  
  
– What?  
  
– Well, I saw Heydo getting out of Wreca and Tukasa's room. I'm sure he was whit you. You whisper his name when you're asleep, you know?  
  
– Do I? Ok. You're right! He was with me, but don't say it do anybody else. I need it a secret!  
  
– I was not planning to say it to anyone. You're my best friend... and he's my partner... I hate him... but he is my partner, no matter what I do.  
  
– Oh! Thank you, Ikhny!  
  
She hugs me and almost takes me the air.  
  
– C'mon, let's eat something.  
  
Zero's POV  
  
I don't like to lie in games... but it was needed. Heydo loves Kizuna and if I said in that moment that I love her too, Heydo would kill me. Some nights when I can't sleep I hear him talking in his sleep or when he steels awake. Her name is never present but cat-girl it's a word that come out of his lips a lots of times. I think she wasn't lying in truth or dare, but I hope she was.  
  
Eating didn't make me feel better as usual and I'm feeling weird. The relaxing room was empty and I lie in the grass thinking. The first time that I came here was whit Kizuna, almost two years ago. In that time I never thought that I would be a senior candidate. Well, I expected, or better, I wanted, but I never thought how easy it would be.  
  
– And I nerve thought that I would have so much patience to bear Heydo for two years – I say thinking loud.  
  
– And I don't know how you staid alive – says a very familiar voice.  
  
– Erts! What are you doing here?  
  
– Me and the others pilots came to talk with Azuma. I think is something about the new senior candidate to pilot the next free Goddess.  
  
– You mean... she's here!  
  
– Who? Teela?  
  
– No! Ernn Laties the white Goddess.  
  
– Of course.  
  
– I'm going to see it.  
  
Heydo's POV  
  
I sigh. It steel miss one hour for lights out... I really want to see Kizuna. I'm in the observatory... I love be here. Few people come here so is quite and it's almost always empty. It was a great idea of Kizuna to we met here. I think she doesn't care what everybody thinks of her and her reputation is not important to her... But she knows that my reputation of don't-mess-with- me guy is important for me...  
  
The elevator is opening and I look who is entering, curios. It is Kizuna. – What are you doing here so early? – she asks me.  
  
– I could make the same question.  
  
She smiles at me and came next to me. She turns her back to the glass and looks at me smiling.  
  
– Aren't you kissing me?  
  
– Did you miss me?  
  
– Well, no.  
  
– You're lying.  
  
– Yes, I am. I missed you a lot. Did yo...  
  
I shut her up with a kiss.  
  
– I love you. – she whispers when I pull her back trying to get some air.  
  
– I love you too. 


	2. Sorry

Lalita: Yes, I know... My story was really bad. I liked your review and you're right, English is not my first language. I'm really sorry they're OOC but it was my first Fanfic, and I've been looking for the chapters but I can't find them. Here in Portugal is very difficult. I'm sorry if there were a lot of mistakes but it's more like training writing this... I hope you could help me to write better Fanfics... I'm writing another and I think it's better...  
  
MarinAraújo 


End file.
